


Bladder-Shy Woes

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A pee-shy boy named Brett is stuck in a situation where he has to relieve himself in the woods.





	Bladder-Shy Woes

“Brett?” 

Brett’s attention shifted off his hands that lay awkwardly in his lap, up to Vanessa in the front passenger seat. 

“We’re here."  
Brett nodded to that, and the throbbing in his lower abdomen hit him again, causing him to wince and glance to his pants nervously.

The car ride had been Hell, for he’d felt strong desperation hours ago, and the traffic that ensued made it impossible to stop somewhere. The other guys in the seat on either side of him of course didn’t help either. Especially not Cael. While Brett was trying not to squirm they searched for a bottle and Trent found one that was 75 percent full with tea. 

"Well you have an option here, either you only go enough to fill the rest of it, or you drink what’s in here and then go in it,” Trent said, staring at the bottle, then to Brett. 

All of it sounded like a death sentence to Brett, and the sight of the tea, an ever-appropriate color, only made it worse. Even if the bottle was empty, he was still pee-shy. Brett looked away with defeat in his light green eyes that shone like a cats from holding back tears behind his thick lashes. 

“I don’t think I can do it, Trent, if I’m going to be honest.” Brett said, his voice cracking lightly. 

Cael looked around on the ground again, accidentally occasionally bumping Brett’s knee which caused Brett to wince as he watched the stubborn blond. Cael moved his mouth in a half-smirking type of expression and offered,  
“I’ll drink it.” 

“Then you’ll have to pee.” Brett said.  
Cael shrugged “I can hold it,” and Trent raised his brow in slight disbelief, causing his long dark hair to move slightly. 

Cael took the bottle from Trent, undid the cap, and put the bottle to his lips and as he drank he couldn’t help but feel amused by Brett’s slight shivering in response. Trent put his hand on his shoulder and it caused Brett to leak a bit, gritting his teeth. Cael then got the nerve to pour the tea into his mouth and the stream and the sound of it hitting the inside of his mouth made Brett squirm and spasm, and he snapped, “Are you trying to make me pee myself?!” 

“Only a lot,” Cael responded casually, ready to tilt it again, and Brett numbly put his hand on Cael’s face and pushed him, causing some of the tea to spill on Cael’s knee. 

Trent said, “Give me that…” 

“Hey. Be nice back there; I don’t want tea spilling in my car,” Beth scolded from the drivers seat. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want Brett spilling in the car either,” Trent added with a smirk. 

Cael grinned at Trent and they both watched Brett as he shifted and blushed. Brett saw that they were only joking and then muttered with a faint smile, “Just shut up you two….” he then leaned his head back and closed his eyes to sleep.

Cael wondered just how desperate Brett was though, and reached his hand toward Brett’s bladder that lay under his seatbelt. Beth caught this in the rear view mirror and said “Cael if you make him piss himself in my car I will make you be the one to pay for it’s cleaning.” 

Brett’s face displayed discomfort when he heard this and he shifted a bit away from Cael. Trent’s dark eyes almost looked sympathetic. 

Cael nodded and said quietly, “That’s fair.”  
Vanessa was sympathetic, glancing back now and again first to Brett’s face, then to his pants that fortunately remained dry. When Brett was fully asleep Vanessa said, “I feel so bad, I’ve never seen him like this before…"  
Trent nodded, "He isn’t ever like this. He should’ve gone when we stopped at that restaurant earlier.” 

Vanessa felt guilty. “You think it’s cause I was talking to him?”

Trent smirked “Don’t worry about it.” 

And thus, after a long ride of desperation and sleep, all the waves of pressure that had been masked by the sleeping were coming back as Brett tried to stand and stretched his legs on the turf when he got out. It felt good to breathe, but his knees nearly buckled from his desperation.

“Brett, you need to go pee. Go do it.” Beth ordered as she got some stuff out for the walk through the woods to the site. 

Brett nodded, bouncing slightly on his feet before turning and heading towards some trees in the distance. They noticed over time that he was really far away, but decided to just set up camp anyway and look for him later.  
Brett was beyond paranoid as he stood before the tree he was going to go on. He shifted, fumbling with his zipper before finally getting unzipped and pulling out his manhood.  
He broke out in a slight sweat with his heart racing. Every now and again a twig would snap from an animal or a bird would fly off from a tree and it’d trick poor Brett into thinking someone has nearby. His ears were burning and he thought to himself he’d have to man up and just go. He tried to settle himself, and managed a few spurts before letting loose a steady stream on the tree, causing Brett to relax and tune out the sound of footsteps that came behind him.

“Brett,” Cael said behind him and Brett cried out “GHH!!!” blushing furiously.  
He frantically zipped himself up to look over at Cael, but as he spoke more warm spurts of urine leaked into his boxers and soon a large and growing patch showed on Brett’s pants, causing Cael to slow his words and go quieter, “we need your… help…. back at the…….. camp……..site….” 

Brett looked away as his pants got drenched and darkened by his warm urine, and strong hissing and pattering could be faintly heard as Cael just awkwardly watched. Brett wanted to protest the grin on Cael’s face but all he could do was quietly moan in reluctant pleasure from the relief.  
Cael couldn’t keep his amusement contained and started snickering to himself with tears in his blue eyes. 

“Cael, I swear….” Brett said lowly, his voice rough in his throat.

“What happened?!!” Cael exclaimed. 

Brett spoke quietly occasionally breathing between his teeth, “You came up, and I tried to stop it and…nnh…” 

Cael burst out laughing at that and said breathlessly in fits of laughter, “You thought you could stop it?!! Ahh dude - you know it’s just me! You can piss in front of me!” 

Brett gripped the tree he leaned on, feeling the stream die down and said, “but I can’t! I’m pee-shy…!” saying it made Brett feel even more pathetic and he looked away from him, backed up still leaking, and ran his hand through his dark reddish-brown hair.

Cael was still amused, “Ah man,” he wheezed, “He peed himself…! In the woods…! Surrounded by trees…!” 

“Cael…” 

Cael shook his head and said in an almost whisper “Brilliant… Ohh man…!!” 

Brett looked down at the finished soaking that now dripped on occasion, and then back to Cael, feeling weirdly stuck between embarrassment, amusement and anger.  
Then he saw that Cael’s freckle-covered skin wasn’t just pink from the laughing. Cael also felt guilty, and it was starting to show on his face.

“I am sorry I caused that… I didn’t know. You should’ve told us you were pee-shy.” 

“Ah, ‘cause telling you that I had to pee worked in my favor.” Brett said bitterly.

Cael patted his shoulder. “I was just messing with you earlier. I had no idea. Really.” 

“It’s fine.” Brett said with a sigh, still warm from the wetting and blushing, “I just hate that I have to go back and see everyone in this condition.” 

“Oh man… With Vanessa too at that…” Cael added, pitying him with the knowledge that Brett has a crush on her.

Brett nodded. “It’s fine, I can take it. I already I got your reaction out of the way.” 

Cael snorted but felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Brett walk in the direction toward the site in sodden pants. 

“Hey, not so fast.” Cael said, and he then ran up to him and stood in front of him. He crossed his arms.  
“Beth said that if I made you piss yourself, I’d have to pay for it.” 

“That was about the car,” Brett said. 

“Yeah? Well, screw it. I’m going to do you a favor. Just… Stay here and I’ll sort everything out.” 

Brett waited against another tree for a while, and Cael came back looking determined with a pair of Brett’s pants in his hand that were very similar to the ones Brett was wearing. “Here, change, they didn’t see me grab these.” 

Brett was stunned by the gesture and asked “weren’t they waiting for you?”

Cael shrugged. “Yeah, but I still could stay out of sight. I didn’t pull off all those pranks in high school by being obvious.” 

Brett nodded and quickly got changed while Cael had his back turned. He felt much better and calmer in dry pants. His legs were still a bit damp and cold but he’d manage. 

“Thank you. So… Uh, about these?” Brett asked, uncomfortably holding the wet jeans. 

Cael shrugged, “Chuck 'em.” 

Brett did so, feeling free from the earlier shame as well as calmer, at least for the most part, and they turned and walked back to the campsite where Trent, Beth, and Vanessa were waiting. 

Vanessa looked up from her phone and Beth asked, “Did you piss your pants?!”

Brett’s heart raced a bit and he looked over at Beth, ready to confess, but he saw that Beth wasn’t talking to him, she was talking to Cael. 

Sure enough, Cael had a small dark patch on the crotch of his pants that was glistening and obviously fresh, and Cael then covered his crotch with his hands, starting to blush and he smiled sheepishly, staring at the ground.

“Oh… Hah, yeah, I guess I did wet myself a bit… I didn’t think to go and was distracted while we were walking back…” 

The nerve of this guy… Brett thought to himself.  
Cael was now actually starting to feel a bit embarrassed when the two girls looked amused and surprised from him, and Trent said to him with a grin,  
“So much for being able to hold it…!” 

Cael exhaled from his nose and looked over to Brett with a smirk.

“Yeah, so much for that idea…”


End file.
